Boring
by Prayer Machine
Summary: In the final school trial, Junko succeeds in getting everyone killed, completing her plan for the most despair inducing situation


They were all _dead._ Crushed, brains popped, burned alive, torn apart, eaten by wild animals, stomped, snapped, squished, dead, dead, dead. There were only so many ways to kill someone in the world, only an infinite number of different ways, but all of them concluded in the same way. All of them resulted in _death._

But death was so _boring_ after a while, so boring to watch, anyway. Ahaha, the only joy lay with the victim, who got to experience the ultimate produce of despair. Oh, what could those final seconds feel like? It must have been overwhelming, like how movies painted falling in love, a swelling, rattling feeling of complete and utter _despair._ The way their jaws clenched, their fists shook, their eyes displayed such perverse hope in spite of it all and then flickered out... She envied each and every one of them.

But now they were all dead.

**"they never understood..."** she whispered to herself, stepping delicately over a squishy puddle of ash. **"i just wanted to give them the ultimate gift. why couldnt they see that? i wanted them to be happy."**

She picked up a device, blowing away ash. Eyes downcast, she pressed the switch on it, throwing it away once its purpose had been fulfilled. Crossing her arms over herself, she shivered. In the distance, something mechanical roared into life, clinking and clunking. Clinking and clunking. Clunking and clinking. She focused on that noise, that awful, buzzing noise that was the sound of freedom. Oh, how her friends would have so loved to hear that noise.

**"i loved them..."** She smelled blood, iron and body-filth. **"But they were too fuckin' moronic to work it out for themselves!"** It seemed like a plague that swept through humanity - that inability to think. Always clinging onto the next person's coat tails, no wonder the guy at the end of the line was a fucking sicko. was she a sicko? ... she guessed she was but... She could be forgiven, her cuteness far outweighed her sickness.

**"I wonder what the outside world looks like! Maybe something will have changed! Maybe something interesting will have happened!"** She turned down a corridor, messing up her hair as she went. **"Maybe hope has sprung up from other corners of the world! Maybe it's even defeated despair! Wouldn't that be really great?!"**

She slipped on a pair of glasses, **"But that would be practically impossible. Hope had been pushed down into the recesses and lay as a thin strip around the circumference of this despair filled world. It would seem far more likely that it has been eliminated in its entirety. After all, a black hole does not stop swallowing just because it has sucked up the rest of the universe. A black hole does not become 'full'."**

The glasses fell off, her head shook. **"Too fuckin' bad, a world without hope for despair to feed sounds boring as shit."** She saw the entrance in the distance, oh, this at least was exciting. Did she hope for hope or for despair? Did she wish her friends could have seen this, that the climatic finale could have ended in a typical, good-y good-y wins all? HA, that would have been so fuckin' cliche. What would be even more cliche would be if they'd just stepped out into the light, and the viewer never saw what happened to them or even the world afterwards. Yeah, that would SUCK.

Finally approaching the entrance, she shielded her eyes. Slowly lowering her arm she stared up into the brilliant light. It had been a long time since she'd seen natural sunlight. She hated it. It made everything have a kind of same-ish glow. Even worse was the red, bloody sky choked with pollutants. Brown and mirthful, the perfect backdrop for setting a despair-filled mood! Everything looked foul and dirty, as if the earth itself was washing away into the tides of despair.

And there wasn't even a single passing white dove, or fluffy yellow cloud, or wriggly, pink caterpillar. Everything was red brown black. It made her sick. Didn't they know anything about colour palettes? Ah... but they did... wishing for better, brighter colours - that was kind of hope, wasn't it? For a while, the despair for colour would have rotted away, letting it grow and add to the feculent tides... It all made sense.

There were so many corpses. So many hopefuls who had come to save the children. And now they, too, were dead. It was such a waste, such a waste of hope.

**"does... despair even exist any more?"** She grabbed her hair, pulling on it. **"is this... my punishment?"** She sighed. **"i deserve it."**

Far in the distance, she could see a huge, lumbering Monobear crushing buildings. Fire hazed out the horizon, as though a burning circle surrounded her and Hope Peak Academy. Everything within that circle had already been swallowed whole and ruined. There was no potential for change, there was no potential for anything.

**"HELL, I'll never feel despair again!"** That wonderful, wonderful feeling... Now, with all of the Super High School Level's dead... there was nothing...

What was this...?

A plank of wood... carried by one of the hopefuls, used as a shield against the turrets. Fuckin' moron, who used wood to try and shield themselves from bullets? He'd been fine if it was fuckin' radiation, but bullets, really?

Still... This was... her only hope, her last hope for despair.

Smashing the wood against her head, she laughed, smashing it again, she laughed and laughed and laughed **"UpupuPUPU"** Wishing she'd brought Monobear, she laughed at that thought again and realized that not a single creature, not even her twin sister, would get to see her wonderful despair! They were already dead, killed by her own hand! She'd been the victor! She'd rather be the loser! So she was taking the losers way out - the lamest possible death she could think of - suicide with a crappy piece of wood! Not even any lasers, or explosions, or anything cool! Her face was bloody, her heart rate rocketed. The audience would surely be tuning out by now...!

With all the world burning, with only her own sinking, sorrowful heart left to go, Junko Enoshima extinguished the last hope in the world.


End file.
